Romance without Dark
by sword2588
Summary: Since Dark is out of Daisuke's life, Daisuke has won the battle for keeping his body so he is freely abled to stay by Riku's side.....see how things can have their ups and downs when Dark is gone. Couples: Dairiku, Satorisa, Komiko
1. Christmas Eve

**NOTE: Usually I write fics about different things, now I will show you another thing I get interested in. Mostly I am a fan of anything with cute couplings such as Dragonballz, Harry Potter, Pokemon (mostly the comics only), digimon, Twilight, DN angel (which is this fic), Naruto, and many more. I would like to thank anyone who is kind enough to like my fics, thank you, and please no flames upon my story. **

**Story Composition....**

**Summary: After DN angel (the anime), Daisuke decided to walk Riku home and Risa went with them. What happened after that day? What became of Daisuke Niwa's life now with no Dark? What will Satoshi do, listen to what Daisuke said and find the one for him? Find out in this fic!!**

**Setting: **After ending of the series

**Couplings:** Dairiku, Risato, Komiko

**Following:** DN angel anime

**Now We begin!!!! **

**Ch.1 Christmas Eve**

Daisuke woke up the next morning, yesterday the biggest momments of his life had occured; Daisuke had his secret maiden and Dark was gone. Possibly the next time Daisuke would ever see Dark again was in the next generation, unless somehow he and Satoshi had somehow changed the bloodline that caused them to enherit the black wings.

Daisuke's life seemed normal again, he got downstairs said good morning to his family and Towa chan and began eating his breakfast. Today, Daisuke had remembered, had planned to visit Riku and spend the day with her being his girlfriend of course. Daisuke smiled and blushed at the thought of it.

"Bye, I have something to umm....do" Daisuke had to make an excuse to hang out with Riku or else his family will intervene and ruin this day. Daisuke quickly got on his bike and sped off towards the Harada mansion.

Back in the Niwa house......"Whats the rush" Kosuke decided to ask Emiko.

"Oh Kosuke he has plans to spend the day with Riku" Emiko stated who was cleaning the dishes.

"Are you seriously planning to spy on them?" aksed Towa chan who was assissting Emiko.

"Nooo, we're not that evil" Emiko said releving everyone from their worries.

Daisuke was going his fastest, saying hi to the people he knew on the way. But the worst thing that could pop up in his mind happened, something worse than his family spying on him...he ran into Saehera.

"Yo Daisuke!" cried the long time friend.

"Hey Saehera, I got to go." Daisuke made it obvious that he was in a hurry.

"Ohhh, going to the Harada house, in a hurry, I see YOU HAVE A DATE WITH MS. HARADA DONT YOU!!!"Saehera just had to ruin his plans.

"Uhmm, look its a hot girl!" Daisuke made the perfect excuse while Saehera wasn't looking he went his fastest towards the mansion before finally reaching the door.

Daisuke rang the door bell only to find Risa answering the door.

"Oh, hello Niwa kun!" cried Risa pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hello Harada san, is Riku there?"

"Oh sure, she's getting ready I think. You can stay in the living room while you wait."

"Thanks" and with that Daisuke took a seat in the living room for a few minutes before

"Uhmm, Daisuke Niwa?" called the butler unexpectingly causing Daisuke to jump a bit.

"Uhh Yes?"

"Master Harada and his Mistress(sorry for misspelling) would like to see you"

"uhmm..oh you mean Riku's parents? Sure I could see them for a second." Daisuke knew he really didn't have a choice and followed him to what seemed to be a study there stood Mr. Harada, a stoned expression on his wrinkled face with heavy clothes and a pipe in his mouth while his wife Mrs. Harada was sitting nicely in a beautiful dress, she reminded him of Riku with the same face and eyes and the red hair.

"Hello master this is the boy you would want to see" and with that the butler left in a heart beat. And with that Mr. Harada spoke

"so you are Daisuke Niwa, a mere 14 year old that lives in a middle class family" he paused to stare at Daisuke before continueing " and the kid who fell in love with my daughter, Riku"

Daisuke took a gulp before replying which was hard for him in this situation, "yes sir, I truly love Riku with all my heart i admit that much and I swear I would never hurt her" he took a look at them one more time and this time the stares became smiles.

"Son, lets talk"

Riku was up in her room having Risa fixing up her hair with a little ribbon to go with it(read the DN angel comic special to see this) making it look cuter, put on her nice yellow jacket with a nice green skirt to match it.

"Risa do you think he would like it?" Risa was the only one Riku would ever talk girly to.

"Yes of course you look so CUTE!"

"Thanks Risa!" she pulled her sister into a hug but stopped at the living to find Daisuke gone. "I thought Risa said that he was..." Suddenly Riku heard the sound of Daisuke's voice talking to her father.

"Oh no Niwa-Kun" Riku took off as fast as she could towards the study. For all Riku knows her father must have found out that Daisuke was her boyfriend darn that mouth of Risa's. Riku was hoping that her father and mother didn't torture him to the inside out. Finally she cut through the huge mansin before reaching the doors to the study and opened the doors to find......

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES ROMANCE IS SO FUNNN!!!! Thank you for reading and hope you are fans of DN angel and write more fics about it same with other romantic stories I like..... ch. 2 coming soon!!!!**


	2. Christmas Eve Part 2

**Thank you all the patient fans of DNAngel's Romance After Dark Chapter 2. Now I hope that I don't get killed from critics, copyright laws, and whatnot but it's been hard because I'm developing this story based on the anime, but now if you go to .com then you will find out that DNAngel has been recontinued and released sometime 2010 but thanks to the many emails totally spamming my mail box I decided to recontinue this. So everyone please enjoy, all flames will be deleted. **

**Ch. 2 Christmas Eve Part 2**

Riku rushed in to find Daisuke and her harsh father, who has no respect for middle or lower class laughing and telling each other stories about out. Riku's jaw was hanging and everyone was laughing so hard I don't think they noticed her steam popping out of her head.

"Ahem!" Riku said waiting for them to notice her.

"Ah, Riku san!" Daisuke came over and hugged her.

"Mom, Dad...Niwa Kun?" Riku looked confused. "Dad I thought you hated middle class?"

"Well not this one, an interest to art, he actually cares for you, where did you find this young lad?" Mr. Harada asked with such interest.

"Well he's my classmate and" Riku was cut off by her father again.

"Good, good, then wait no longer go on your date!" Mr. Harada pushed them out but not before grabbing Daisukes shirt. "remember Niwa, if my daughter feels even an single drop of pain because of you, I will make sure you and your family will lose so much money you will have to beg in the streets for a penny, you understand!" He was serious.

"Yes...sir" Daisuke had to admit he was nervous.

"WELL Then go have fun and bring her back by 10!" And now Daisuke was kicked out the door.

"Well your family is so...interesting" Daisuke said nervously.

"Well at least your here with me instead of stuck with my parents. And can we stop starting the sentences with Well!"

"Fine, so lets go, there's this new cafe in town I've been dying to try." Now Riku was being dragged by her boyfriend laughing, she turned to see her sister waving goodbye with the rest of her family. Riku waved back and continued being dragged by Daisuke.

At the Cafe they got their lottes and sat in a small table by the window. They smiled at the sunny day with the broken city from the earthquakes.

"Wow I can't ignore how the day is so beautiful being with my cute girl." Daisuke was staring at Riku, she was blushing with embarrasment but questions popped up in her head.

"Thank you, but wow you and Dark made such a mess!" Riku said quietly making sure no one heard Daisuke's secret.

"Sorry city, well I don't think it went too bad." Daisuke smiled observing some birds cuddling.

Riku took this time to study Daisuke he had scratches on his cheeks, some hurt fingers he was practically tired but his smile was so happy, cute, and carefree.

"So Riku what do you want to do now?" Riku thought about it for a second. "How about we walk around the park?"

"Sounds great!" Daisuke threw away the trash and they both walked to the park hand in hand.

In the park, Riku was extremely nervous, I dont mean just blushing, but sweating. She was realizing new possiblilities such as the fact that Daisuke is dark or WAS dark and how they shared that kiss.

"So Daisuke can I ask you something?"

"Oh sure Riku"

"Well you know how you were dark?" Riku could see the tension building up.

"I wanted to tell you, honestly, but its just" Riku stopped him.

"Its about how you and Dark shared a body, then does that mean that I was your first kiss Daisuke?" Riku had sparkles in her eyes.

"Never thought about it like that but yeah I guess." They were blushing. They were getting closer and closer but then a squirrel came out of the bushes with a fox chasing it and it ran around their legs in a circle. Riku picked up the squirrel and Daisuke kicked the fox gently so it would go away. Riku put it on a tree and they continued walking hand in hand.

After walking a while, being nervous and sweaty it would suck not to sit on a bench. Daisuke had his arm around Riku's neck as it brushed upon her soft skin Riku was getting even more tense.

"Riku whats wrong?" Daisuke coud feel her tension.

"Nothing Daisuke, but can I see something."

"Sure" He leaned closer expecting her to be looking for something but instead kissed him with passion pushing him down on the bench. They layed there making out for a few minutes but broke apart from the fact that anyone in the park would stop and stare at them.

"I think that was fun!" Daisuke smiled along with Riku and gave each other one more peck before continueing on their date. Little did they know a few minutes back Saehara decided to investigate on them and little did they know Saehara caught a picture with their kiss but decided to save it for school to come.

Back to Daisuke and Riku, they walked through town and stopped for brunch in the local resturant. They both got some ramen noodles and got a nice table in the back. After finishing Daisuke paid with Riku's doubt.

"Daisuke you didn't have to pay anything, my family's rich!" Riku's pride was not to be tempered.

"Its okay Riku, you can pay next time." Daisuke knew one thing, getting on Riku's bad side was well, bad.

"Thanks Daisuke and she kissed his cheek." Daisuke blushed a little and they walked towards the spot that Daisuke loved so much, but sadly it was nothing but rubble.

"Well so much for this place." Daisuke sighed.

"Its okay Daisuke I'm sure we can go somewhere else." Riku had a cute smile to match her puppy dog eyes. Daisuke smiled back and followed her to the place she wanted to go.

Riku brought Daisuke to a little tiny building in trees near the highway. This was apparently Riku's old hideout. It was unused for a while and it was messy. Riku pushed everything around as it was kinda like a club house.

"What is this Riku?" Daisuke looked at all the girly stuff.

"Well it's my old clubhouse that I had, Risa's is over there pointed to the direction opposite to the door.

"I think its nice." Daisuke saw the bed and she layed in it sighing and looking at Daisuke who decided it was funny to jump on the bed with Riku right on top of him. But sadly for her he was tickling her to death.

"NO STOP IT!" Riku was laughing and crying at the same time it tickled. Then Daisuke kissed her and they made out passionately and with such romance. Riku's bed was pretty big taking most of the room so falling off wasn't a problem. Daisuke moved his tongue and they interlocked. Riku put her hands on his chest feeling the smoovely curved muscles she never felt Daisuke had.

Riku and Daisuke swiched places and now Riku was on top kissing Daisuke harder and more passionately they stopped without letting their lips go to breathe through their noses then continued. They made out for about ten more minutes before falling asleep with Riku on top of Daisuke in the little room no one would check. By the time they woke up it was about 6 o clock. They got out locked the little rooms door and walked to a resturaunt where this time, Riku would pay.

At the resturaunt they ate some sushi and talked but as they walked out, it was about 7: 30 they had about a few hours to spare so they went back to the shopping center, it was dark so it was hard to see. Riku took the momment to lean on Daisuke's shoulder but before having to go to the bathroom.

"Be back Daisuke!" Riku ran for the nearest bathroom stall. Daisuke hoped for the right time and rushed to the store he planned to vistit once she admitted she had to go to the bathroom.

"Is it here?" Daisuke asked the clerk.

"Yeah Daisuke, its here." He handed Daisuke the work and he ran out the store.

Daisuke got back with the item in his jacket pocket right before Riku walked out.

"So where to now?"

"How about we head to the beach? For a walk?"

Riku smiled, its been happening a lot lately. "Sure lets go!"And they walked to the beach.

Walking in the beach, the moon shining at them, the warm Chistmas eve covering them, the nightly darkness was beautifully covered in brightness and purity. Daisuke walked with Riku though the beach hand in hand. For a while they based some crabs, stopped a while to see baby turtles, and feed some fish. Then Daisuke and his love of his life sat there a while looking at the moon. Daisuke pulled out his item.

"Riku do you want to see my present for you?" Daisuke showed her a wrapped item that was a present for Riku.

"Daisuke! You didn't have to!" Riku was blushing but took it and unwrapped it.

It was miniature portrait of Riku and Daisuke kissing.

"Daisuke this is beautiful, where did you get it?"

"Well I made it" Riku had tears in her eyes, Daisuke continued. "But I never finished coloring so I gave it to my supplier to color it for me where I picked it up" Riku put it on a rock then pushed Daisuke to the sand and kissed him some more. Daisuke was the best boyfriend in the world and nothing could change them.

After kissing a another few minutes they broke apart and looked for the time. It was about 9: 30 ish and here home was a long ways away. So Daisuke got her up and they brushed off the sand.

"Riku we gotta hurry! You're dads going to kill me for not getting you on time." Eventually they were running to the Harada mansion. Riku got tired so Daisuke carried her on his back, this time with no mountain making the run even faster. They got there on time no piggy backing just as the clock turned to 10 o clock.

"Here is your stop." Daisuke took here hands.

"Thanks Daisuke I had a good time." Riku smiled.

"I love you Riku san"

"I love you too Daisuke"

And with that they kissed they were of course interupted by Mr. Harada waiting for them.

"Ah thank you Daisuke see you later!" Then she ran into the house.

"Merry Christmas, and heed my warnings!" Mr. Harada put fear and comfort to Daisuke at the same time before going back in.

"Well I had a great day" Daisuke put his hands in his pockets and walked back home awaiting Christmas time.

**Ah so romantic long chapter, thankfully this fic is not over yet, not by a long shot. But please enjoy the rest of this festive season and await the Happy New Year! **


End file.
